


The Doors of Dunwall

by Mundaati



Category: BioShock Infinite, Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea, Dishonored Infinite AU, F/F, Post-Burial at Sea, Some spoilers for the ending, this is all going to be jossed when D2 comes out isn't it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundaati/pseuds/Mundaati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yours is a series of worlds centering on constants and variables. In Dunwall there is only one constant: the inevitability of change. I'm interested to see what changes you will bring just by existing. I wonder if you will be able to make a difference at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doors of Dunwall

“ _I can see all the doors, and what's behind all the doors.”_

 

The pain was finally fading, even though Elizabeth knew what that meant she couldn't help but feel relieved. Her head still throbbed even as a welcome numbness spread through the rest of her; it was a final reminder of the blow from Atlas's wrench. She'd read enough books on anatomy in her tower to know that this is the sort of injury that can't be fixed with some medicine and a bandage. She would die down in Rapture as surely as anything. Just that one constant and no more variables. As her vision started to dim she could feel the change, the little piece of infinite knowledge she had left fading away into nothing. The doors were all closed and there was no more of the omniscient knowledge that made her aware of every ripple in the fabric of the world. Booker's voice was gone as well. The only thing she heard was the gentle humming of Sally; a lullaby to send her to sleep for the last time.

 

 _'Not a bad way to go,'_ she thought as her eyes drifted shut. ' _If I close my eyes I can imagine I'm on the beach,'_

 

Perhaps, finally, she could set down the weight of the world in all its infinite variations... As the last threads of Sally's song faded away Elizabeth found herself drifting away as well. And in the darkness there rose an unfamiliar voice, accompanied by an unearthly song.

 

“ _I wouldn't jump to conclusions so soon, my dear Elizabeth. When all doors are shut, there is always a window that can be opened. I can see that you want nothing more than to lie down and rest, to surrender the burden of omniscience for the peace of oblivion.”_

 

Against her will that voice drew her back from the void she so desperately desired. The darkness began to give way to soft blue light, as if she were under water. With the light came the pain she thought she'd escaped as well.

 

“ _Once upon a time you could rip open the doors between worlds and they surrendered their secrets to you like a lover. You used them to collect on the same debt over and over, to try and fix what was broken. A lone child fighting the flood with nothing but a bucket. In all my days I have never seen someone like you, even when you have lost everything that made you what you are you never took the easy path. Unfortunately, I have need of someone like you.”_

 

She tried to scream, to fight back and demand her peace but her voice stuck in her throat as the man continued to speak. A fresh burning pain began to build in her hand, as if someone was holding a hot coal to her skin.

 

“ _Yours is a series of worlds centering on constants and variables. In Dunwall there is only one constant: the inevitability of change. I'm interested to see what changes you will bring just by existing. I wonder if you will be able to make a difference at all.”_

 

In her last moments of consciousness she could see a dark man standing before her. Dark clothes, dark hair and eyes as black as nothing she'd seen stared at her with an enigmatic smile. Then she fell down into darkness once more. She could still hear, but as if she were very far away, everything muffled. Her pain was dulled down to almost nothing again, a steady cold pervading her limbs instead. Maybe she would be allowed to die after all. She could feel waves lapping around her body as she hovered between states of consciousness.

 

In time she heard a voice near her, growing louder the closer it got. The voice of a young woman that rang clear over the sound of the water around her.

 

“I thought they had found the last of the bodies from The Rook. It's too bad, this one probably had someone waiting for her.” If she wasn't so tired, so cold she might have laughed. As if there was anyone to leave the porch light on for her. She'd given all that up. Maybe what she was just a hallucination, the last firings of a damaged and dying brain. But just as she was about to give up entirely, a hand touched her. After being cold for so long, the heat of it made her gasp, forcing _something_ from her lungs. Water? Blood?

 

“She's alive! Corvo, get a doctor!” Those same hands pulled her close, wrapped around her tight like they might somehow save her. The pain finally drove her into true unconsciousness, but not before she heard the woman speak once more. “Don't worry, you'll be fine. You have my word.”

 


End file.
